starcrossed_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Clary Silvers
Growing Up Clary Flora Silvers 'was born on Earth in 2106 to two scientists, Fauna and Jacob Silvers. Both of them were professors at the prestiged ''Hyperion Academy located on Earth. From a young age she deviated from her parents and their love of science and took more of an interest in the galaxy surrounding her. Clary made it her plan to become an astrologist and learn more about the planets Earth ''continued to make alliances with. Hyperion Academy 'Clary 'began attending ''Hyperion Academy at the age of fourteen. She naturally excelled in all of her classes to the approval of her parents. Of course, without a doubt, 'Clary '''was a star student in her astrological studies. Throughout out her quick four years at the academy, the girl graduated at the top of her class and was immediately offered the first astrology director position at ''Hyperion. Career *'Astrology Director '(Hyperion Academy,'' formerly) *'Undercover Hyperion Agent (Hyperion Academy) As the astrology director, Clary 'would assist the astrology professor in student studies and act as an aid to the willing and young students. In her off time outside of class, 'Clary 'was in charge of seeking out new inhabited planets that could potentially join the interplanetary alliance. She held more knowledge of the planets than anyone at ''Hyperion ''combined. This made 'Clary 'a very important person to the academy and this would result in her attending many negotiation meetings between ''Earth ''and ''Nymphogen Xi. During one of her research sessions, the astrologist came to the realization that she had discovered another planet just as dangerous as Nymphogen Xi''' and decided to keep this information to herself to prevent further harm to the alliance. Clary '''was eventually found out by '''Lucien Smythers for withholding this information, and was charged for treason by the higher-ups at Hyperion. Awaiting her trial, a head officer for the academy became in interested in the knowledge Clary 'held about the planets and their inhabitants. He figured she'd make a great undercover agent to seek out those from rebel planets that were looking to do harm on ''Earth. Because of this, the girl was granted immunity from her charges by 'Smythers '''and therefore began to work for ''Hyperion ''as an undercover officer. This caused great change in 'Clary, from becoming a girl who hardly took anything seriously to a girl who had seen too much. Personality Traits *Very sarcastic, as she always points out the obvious and mocks others for their remarks. *Obnoxious, as whenever Clary 'is in a serious situations she'll often be very loud or try to make light of it. *Caring, because the girl always tries to see the best in people no matter what they've done or where they came from. *Understanding, as 'Clary '''believes everyone thinks they're fighting for the right cause and she cannot feel anger because of that. *The agent becomes hardened through her time undercover, so she isn't as open and comedic as usual, but still tries to present those old parts of herself as if not to worry people. Relationships *Clary easily bonded with many of her students, but Rhiannon Thetan' was her prime student. They didn't get along very well at first, but they grew closer through their cynicism and found a friend in one another. *The girl has a love/hate relationship with '''Admiral Lucien Smythers'. She suspects he's up to no good and she wants to do something about it, but he is also the one who pardoned her and she cannot abandon her work. *'Clary '''hesitantly entered a secret relationship with '''Kaiden Falcov', Novembre's lead guard. It was stereotypical of to hate each other, but from the first negotiation meeting they were stuck in together, the girl tried to bring out some emotion in him through her obnoxiousness. After many more boring negotiation meetings and seeing each other, Clary 'eventually got '''Kaiden '''to warm up to her. They were left alone one too many times, and that resulted in a lot of secret kisses and hesitant talks. 'Clary '''made it her job to get '''Kaiden to understand what love is, due to his lifetime of emotional starvation as Novembre's guard. Their relationship is kept under wraps due to the war between Earth ''and ''Nymphogen Xi, but the astrologist won't let anything stop her from loving the man they called The Executioner. Quotes * "I will never let you get what you want. Your ideas are weapons of mass destruction. So many people know what you've done, Admiral. And you know what? You'll discover just how unhappy they are." (Clary Silvers'' to Lucien Smythers)'' * "Have you ever been kissed?" (Clary Silvers'' to Kaiden Falcov)'' * "There's not actually any butterflies in there, idiot!" (Clary Silvers'' to Kaiden Falcov)'' * "I lost everything I worked for because I tried to protect this planet. Wouldn't you do the same?" (Clary Silvers'' to Rhiannon Thetan)'' Affiliations *'The Young Elites' (Hyperion, Earth) *'Hyperion Academy '(Earth) To Be Added TBA . . . Category:Growing Up Category:Hyperion Academy Category:Career Category:Personality Traits Category:Relationships Category:Affiliations